Heavenly Waltz
by Scarlet Heir
Summary: Kagome's family is dead, and they have nothing left for them on the other side of the well, so they leave japan to make a new life in America. Then, they find themselves in the middle of a war between Vampires and Dragons.. YYHInu crossover.


Okay, this is definitely not a Kag/(Anyone but Inuyasha) fic, lets clarify this from the start.  
  
next, this is a YYH Inu, crossover, okay.  
  
Now, on with the story....  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha's outfit. He squirmed and figited with the constricting ball cap, and blue jeans, but the tight red shirt that showed his muscles off was verry attractive.  
  
"Inuyasha, you really cant carry around Tetsuaiga, it's against the law here."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because it is not the feudal era and killing is against the law." Kagome pulled on the collar of his shirt. Finally she was satisfied and she nodded in aproval.  
  
Inuyasha was coming with her to America, and they were leaving all of the hellish memories behind.   
  
They walked to the airport alone, Nobody was left to see them off. The Higurashi Shrine sillouetting them in in red flames.  
  
Neither Kagome nor Inuyasa looked back, the cherry blossoms floated around them and soon hid them from sight of the now dead Higurashi Shrine.   
  
Inuyasha pushed the cotton into his ears so that his sensitive ears wouldn't be murdered with the sounds of the airport.   
  
The airport was full of crying children, Mothers saying goodbye to their children, families being seperated, and a group of five people standing around near the terminal gate, where Inuyasha's and Kagome's flight was to leave.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's head and his eyes filled with sorrow and love, then he turned his sights to find a seat for them both.   
  
When their flight was called, Kagome nodded to him, and they walked toward the gate and the rest of their lives.  
  
"Yo, Botan, why are we going to America again?" Yuuske asked, looking at the couple that just walked in.  
  
"Koenma gave us a special mission, and it involves some people on the flight we are taking. Ah," she said looking at the couple that had come in, "That is them, Their names are Kagome and Inuyasha. Their friends and family were killed recently by Naraku and his spawn."   
  
"Naraku has been dead since the feudal eras, why were they killed just recently?" Hiei asked, coming out of his usual brooding quiet.  
  
"She is a time traveller, and he was originally from the feudal era, they are here to make a new life for themselves." Botan explained, as Kuwabara munched noisily on chips.  
  
Kurama leaned against the post beside Hiei, and waited, observing.   
  
"this is so lame." Kuwabara complained.  
  
"Flight 666 please begin boarding now." came a feminine voice over the intercom.  
  
"Let's get going." Botan said, back to her usual cheeriness.   
  
They trudged through the hall, handing the flight attendant their tickets as they went.  
  
------  
  
halfway through the flight, three men stood up and pulled out guns.  
  
Hiei cursed under his breath and Yuuske grinned, cracking his nuckles.  
  
"This is a Heist! Put your hands behind your head, NOW!" thug number one yelled, waving his gun.  
  
Inuyasha looked at kagome for a clue, He hadn't brought Tetsuaiga, it was in their luggage in the bottom of the plane.  
  
She glanced at him and mouthed the word 'go'   
  
He hadn't been in a real fight in a long time, and he had been yearning to stretch his claws.  
  
He grinned at her, then stood up.  
  
"You, sit down!" thug number two yelled at him, Then he swung the butt of his gut toward Inuyasha's head.  
  
Inuyasha didn't even attempt to dodge it, but instead, he just stood there. The but his his head, and crumpled.  
  
He grinned evilly and grabbed the man by the throat.  
  
Using the distraction, Yuuske body slammed the man in front of him, nocking him to the floor. Then with a swift punch, he nocked thug number one out cold.  
  
Kuwabara charged at the third, and stopped short, blood splattering his green shirt from the gunshot wound in his soulder.   
  
Kuwabara collapsed to the cabin floor, as Hiei and Inuyasha raced for the third.   
  
Yuuske beat them to it, though, "You bastard!" he screamed as he chared the man, surprising both Inuyasha and Hiei.  
  
Yuuske pummemed the man's face until it wasn't recognisable, then he picked him up, and threw him against the wall.   
  
"It's over, i don't want to see anybody else die, please." a black haired girl had her hand on his arm that was holding thug three.   
  
Yuuske's mind processed her words slowly and his arm suddenly lost all of it's strength.  
  
He dropped the long unconsious man, who crumpled to the floor.  
  
"I......I would have killed him....." Yuuske said to himself, then he turned to the girl that had stopped him, She was soo beautiful, almost like an angel.  
  
She held her arms out to him, and he took the offer and enveloped himself in her arms, holding her close.  
  
Inuyasha watched the scene unfold and felt a small pang of jealousy, but is soon subsided, as she held the boy like she had held shippou.  
  
He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.   
  
She looked up at him with pained eyes and glanced at the boy that had been shot.  
  
"He's fine, just a shoulder wound, you have suffered through worse and come through, he's tough, he'll make it." inuyasha assured her.  
  
Kagome looked at the dark haired boy in her arms and noticed that he was asleep.  
  
She motioned with her head for someone to help her with the boy.   
  
As soon as the boy was in a chair, she walked back to her seat and, not noticing the applause from all of the passengers, got her bag.  
  
After she finished bandaging the other boy's arm, she finally looked around her.  
  
A blue haired woman, a long red haired boy that looked like Inuyasha in a way, and a short spikey haired boy stood around her, and Inuyasha knelt in front of her.  
  
They just stared at her.   
  
Finally the blue haired woman spoke."Thank you, My name is Botan, This is Kurama," She pointed to the red haired boy,"Hiei," she pointed to the shorter boy, " That was Yuuske, And the one that got shot is Kuwabara." She said. "And you are Kagome and Inuyasha."   
  
'Inuyasha, now i know where i heard that before, he had the legendary Tetsuaiga, so this is the Hanyou who stopped Yura of Hair.' Hiei thought, then studied the white haired boy before him.  
  
"How did you know our names?" Inuyasha asked warily eyeing the blue haired girl.  
  
"You called each other by name in the airport," Kurama said hastily. then held out his hand to the black haired girl.  
  
Kagome suddenly felt verry sleepy, and the world began to spin. she blinked a few times and grabbed Inuyasha's hand.   
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha sensed her weakness and pulled her to him. When the red haired boy reached out to her he growled.  
  
"I won't hurt her, I am just going to help." Kurama said.  
  
Inuyasha just growled and held Kagome closer. soon her body went limp against him and she was asleep.  
  
"Kagome?" he shook her shoulder, "It's alright, just sleep, we'll be there soon.  
  
he laid her down in the aisle and stood up, glaring a warning at Kurama.  
  
Kurama's hand glowed as he laid it against her head and closed his own eyes.  
  
"She will be fine, she's just asleep." He mumbled, then he put some of his energy into her.  
  
"Botan, what happened?" Kuwabara sat up, shaking his head.  
  
noone was aware of the other passengers until an old woman tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder, making him turn and growl a warning.  
  
The old lady jumped, but held her ground. "Here, she will need this when she wakes up." she pushed a couplle of white pills into his hand and nodded.   
  
Suddenly the cabin was too crowded, and everyone felt crowded.  
  
A flight attendant walked up to Hiei and tapped on his shoulder. "Sir, the capitan would like to see your party in first class."   
  
Hiei nodded, and waved her away.  
  
"We have just been moved to first class." He said, then picked up Yuuske's body and began walking toward the front of the plane.  
  
when they got to first class, they found three stretchers and a nurse waiting for Yuuske, Kuwabara, and Kagome.  
  
As the nurse, who was named Kassandra, looked at the bandages on Kuwabara's arm, "Who did this?" she asked.  
  
Hiei nodded toward Kagome's still form.  
  
Inuyasha was holding her hand and was sitting beside her still form on the white stretcher.  
  
He studied her face watching for any sighn of discomfort or pain.  
  
"Inuyasha, how is she?" Botan laid her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"She's the same." He wouldn't move for the nurse, and wouldn't let her near Kagome. He didn't trust her with the only friend he had left.  
  
"Please, she is a professional." Kurama said, reassuringly.  
  
Inuyasha shifted so that the woman could get to Kagome's side to take her blood pressure.  
  
Yuuske woke right when the Nurse approached him. "Woah, lady, back up, i doont want you near me." Yuuske jumped out of the bed and backed up.  
  
"It seems that our friend will be fine." Kurama said, laughing.  
  
"Hey, lay off flower boy, i really hate doctors, okay." yuuske said indignately, causing all of them to laugh, even Hiei.  
  
Suddenly he remembered what had happened earlier and suddenly felt sick to his stomach. grimacing he glanced at the girl that had stopped him.   
  
She reminded him of Keiko in a way. He walked over to her side and stared at her face, feeling all of their eyes on him.   
  
Then a flight attendant came through the door. "We have notified the police of the things that happened, and you all are to meet the ambulance outside of the airplane to take her to Bradley Community Hospital, the airport will pay for the medical bills, and for a room for all of you." she said, giving a compassionate glance toward the unconsious girl on the bed and her companions.  
  
Botan nodded and turned back to Hiei.  
  
"She will wake, right?" Botan asked the demon.  
  
"I'm not sure, she is fighting an uphill battle in her mind, and she is losing. She is trying to come out of her greif, but she cant without help." Hiei said, his eyes were closed.  
  
"Can you help?"   
  
"No, only he can help her. I can bring her back to this world, but i cant help her after that." Hiei stated matter of flactly, trying not to show his feelings of care and worry.  
  
"Bring her back." Inuyasha said slowly.  
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"She is my light, i cant see without her." He turned his golden eyes toward him.   
  
Hiei nodded and closed his eyes again.  
  
When he opened his eyes, Kagome stirred and opened her own.  
  
Inuyasha pulled her in to a tight embrace. "I thought i had lost you."   
  
"So did I." kagome said into his chest.   
  
when Inuyasha let her go, Kagome looked around at the people surrounding her.  
  
"thank you." She said to Hiei, then she looked at Yuuske, He looked so childish now.  
  
Hiei shook his head. "No, thank you, we owe you that much at least."   
  
Soon the plane began to land, and they were soon barged at by a flock of reporters.   
  
"Kuso." Inuyasha cursed and held Kagome close to him.  
  
"Please, we need to get through." Botan took the lead and began pushing through the solid wall of reporters.  
  
Hiei shook his head and began pushing aside the reporters as if they were straws.   
  
Following the path that Hiei was making, they arrived at the ambulance.  
  
"My name is Dr. Peterson, and i would like to congradulate you first in the capture of Mahamud, Brandon, and Knives Black. The three notorious terrorists." Peterson said.   
  
Soon they were in the hospital and being checked out by nurses.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, yall, that's chapter one.   
  
ehe. eheehe. that was a very long chapter, longest that i have written as a first chapter  
  
Tell me how ya liked it. I would really like to know.   
  
Okay, G2G for now. see ya 'round. 


End file.
